


Mitsuki's Personal and Totally not Filled With Tea Diary

by Minsiyeon101



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Chaos, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gossip, Kinks, M/M, Medicine, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Personal Canon, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sugar Daddy, Tea, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsiyeon101/pseuds/Minsiyeon101
Summary: Mitsuki has got all the tea of the universe and he puts it into one small book.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Nara Shikadai & Yamanaka Inojin, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. Friday, January 1st 2021

**Author's Note:**

> New Year, New Disasters

Dear Diary;

We rang in the New Year with fireworks that stretched from the Hidden Snow Village up North all the way to the Hidden Mist Village in the East. You know I am not the type to write much but you see my parent or Legendary Snake Sannin- Orochimaru got a new therapist this year and the first task was to keep a diary entry. I was forced to do it along with the rest of my family. Yes, my parent forced everyone to keep a dairy. Why? I don't know, they need therapy not me.

Anyways, so half the house was burnt and we are now staying over at Aunty Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya's House. Yes diary you heard me right, half of our house is burnt and you want to know why? Because big brother Deidara got no chill pill. Big brother literally blew up half house because he said the fireworks isn't as beautiful as his art. Now I know why Cousin Sasori say big brother annoying. 

The worse part it scared the absolute freak out of everyone in the house to the point where we thought we were being under attack. Thanks alot big brother, if it wasn't for our relatives we would be living in the sewers. Well at least it is better than getting your house baked because your eldest son *cough* boruto *cough* don't know that yeast makes things rise and enough yeast will make it go boom. So spring cleaning came early at the Uzamaki's house his year.

Anyway, dairy got to go. Family meeting is starting.

Regards;

The only Sane one in the House Mitsuki.


	2. Birthday Special: New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed a few birthdays so I am going over them. Sorry

Dear Diary;

I woke woke up with the Youth in my body and excitement for all. My students opened a gym for in my honour today. But that wasn't what I excited about. there was a floor dedicated to disabled people which was so kind of them to add in. The whole day was filled with competition of different fields and even my eternal rival and I raced each other again. Also Lord fifth gifted me a prosthetic leg saying when I am ready I can use it. I was still thinking about it but it would be fun to walk on my own feet again.

Regards;

A Happy Might Gai


	3. Saturday, January 2nd 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama's face goes bye bye.

Dear Diary;

So Boruto may or may not have dragged me and Sarada to the Hokage monument. Trying to light a firework he found in Lord Seventh's office, and proceeded to blow up the First Hokage's face. We didn't hear the end of the crying when Lord First saw it. Which was then met by a lecture which I didn't deserve by all our parents and Lord First's Wife. 

But tell me why Elder Madara and Lord Second Tobirama was trying to get Boruto out of it. I believe that because of their relationship with the Naruto family, hypocrites to the max if you ask me. But then tell me why my dad and parent pulled up and dragged me by the ear all the way home. You know how embarrassing it is for all five of your older siblings. Big brother Kakashi even though very much having most of his face covered was crying from laughter, Big brother Kabuto wasn't any better, Big brother Tenzou just silently enjoying my suffering, Big Brother Rogu just acting like I don't exist and Big brother Deidara acting like a hyena.

But in the end I was released with apoloizing to Lord First even if I was just an innocence bystander. Sigh, dad got me out of the punishment, while my other parent well they are still not on good terms with the village but we don't talk about that.

Regards;

Innocent Mitsuki


	4. Sunday, January 3rd 2021

Dear Diary;

I have asked my parents to either soundproof their room or let me move out the house cause I swear if I have to here my parent groaning or moaning or screaming my dad's name while he is hitting their sweet spot, I am going to burn this unholy house to the ground. You know luckily Kabuto is not only an orphanage director but also somehow got a degree in priesthood. Yeah, I told him I heard demons and he is currently cleansing the house. While I stared disappointed at my parents as they blush aggressively.

I got a nice 200$ from my parents to keep silent about this from any person, so I am telling you because you ain't a person or living. And I also moved out of my room to another now, my parents is the only ones living on their side of the house. And it seemed like I was the reason for it because my parents didn't want to both me with their sex life- so they haven't had sex in freaking 12 years. And got so drunk last night that it happened unintentionally. Why I don't believe them is the question.

Regards;

I want to be deaf Mitsuki


	5. Monday, January 4th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be or not to be is what I want to ask Himawari.

Dear Dairy; 

I am officially somehow banned from talking about anything relating to ninjas to Himawari now. Reason being according to my dad and parent that a 8 year old child shouldn't be talking about the life of a ninja. Now Himawari wasn't to be a medical ninja in the hospital and not one that goes out. My parent further explained that even thought I don't get nightmares because I can't dream, I just sleep. But to an eight year old girl that still caries a stuffed pink panda around, it is triggering.

I had to watch Aunty Kushina console her and Uncle Minato leading me out the house. I might also be banned from their house but they weren't official about it so I will waiting for maybe 2 weeks before I go back there. Boruto wasn't happy with me either so he mad at me which makes me sad but he is always angry so it will pass. My parent says next time before I talk to some one about it to a certain person I should let my thought run through a CRAP test. 

Jokes on them, they are the ones confirming my thoughts every day, you don't hear me spreading that Cousin Itachi and Cousin Kisame are secretly dating because they are afraid of society.

Regards;

Confused Mitsuki


	6. Tuesday, January 5th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate Lord First and afraid of his wife.

Dear Diary;

So who though carrying an almost 100+ year old Lord First, who for some reason can still walk up right, to our class to teach us about the Mokuton. My big Brother Tenzou could have done it just fine but no we need it from the source. The man started talking about it then derailed to taking about family life to Madara to his wife to the village which ended up turning into a speech about the village. In the end we ended up talking about sex which everyone was surprised when I spoke too, like have ya'll heard my parents? 

What we didn't know was that class ended and his wife was worried about him so she came to the school, and knocked him out cold because he was talking about their sex life which TMI but ok. Yeah, it was fighting to she an unconscious Lord first being dragged by his feet out the class by a very pissed off wife. I am glad that she stopped him though, the way it was going we were going to learn how to tie a rope properly during sex or in Lord First's case a vine.

I pray my parents don't heard about it and add it to their already growing kink list, which is funny they have because most of the time they don't use it no matter how much they do it. 

Regards;

A frightened Mitsuki


	7. Wednesday, January 6th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My family are filled with sex-deprived animals.

Dear Diary;

I am officially scared of my father, you know my father is the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf, and is married to the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru right? What I learnt last night was that one should not mess with either Orochimaru or Sakumo especially when it is wolf mating season. And yes even though, they are already mates and married and have 6 kids including myself. During mating season if the mate of the wolf is interacting with someone it isn't only bad for the the mate but also for the person interacting with them.

I learnt that the heard way with my father literally ripping me away from my parent when they were just trying to hug and congratulating me for scoring good in class. And worse of it gets horrible during the night time. Why did I have to hear my parent yelling at my dad to stop biting them? And this was a random quote when I went to grab water in the night.

Orochimaru: Wolf-heart stop biting me down there.

Sakumo: Mine.

Orochimaru: Wolf-heart, please stop that hurts. I swear I won't make you have sex with me if you continue being so rough.

Sakumo: Mine

Orochimaru: Ok ok take it, jeez. Just take it I want to go to sleep now.

Sakumo: Mine, Lovely is mine.

The flying freak is wrong with my dad with during mating session, it happens every freaking year with them. Like get an inn, or motel, or hotel I don't care. They too freaking loud, oh and don't get me started on how I heard a whole steamy teasing with Big Brother Kakashi and Cousin Iruka. Like god damn, I can't sleep in peace.

Regards;

I wanna sleep Mitsuki


	8. Thursday January 7th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brother has paid me money, I will be rich at the end of this month.

Dear Diary;

So I just got a good 1500$ to keep quiet about Deidara's sugar daddies, pornhub account and only-fans account. Big Brother Deidara was home and I walked in to ask if he wants me to cook dinner. Who told me that it was a good idea to not knock before entering. I walked into the room to see a camera flashing red, meaning it was recording. Cousin Obito and Cousin Sasori sitting doing shirtless might I add, watching Big Brother Deidara in a maid costume sitting on what I think was a freaking dildo.

That was one of the many times i am glad that I was blasted by Deidara as far as the east is from the west. I got 900$ from Obito because he was a sugar daddy for Deidara but dating Rin, got 500$ from Deidara to keep his arrangements under the covers and 100$ from Cousin Sasori just because I am his favourite little cousin of them all. Before I left, I just told Deidara that he looked cute and walked off.

Which queued more explosions but then a scream-moan from a slap followed by a, "Continue riding it." the freaking Diedara was riding, I knew for a fact it wasn't a horse. I just hope that I can find good hiding spaces to hid the amount of money I am getting from people.

Regards;

Not so innocent Mitsuki


	9. Birthday Special: January 7th 2021

Dear Diary;

The all powerful Indra would like to tell you about my birthday. I literally defied the laws of both physics and theory and went to the world of the living in my own accord. Madara was so happy to see me that he stopped right in his tracks immediately. But I wasn't there for him, I was there for the girl they called Sarada. I literally stole her as soon as I say her and spent the entire day with her against her consent but that doesn't matter I wasn't doing anything bad I just wanted to question her. But that all stopped when I had to run away with her because the others don't know how to share. Eventually I did give her back. I got a kiss on the cheek as a birthday gift from her (my chest cavity hurts). The all powerful Indra will steal her as my birthday gift to me each year. I do not care in the slightest the consequences of my actions. REBELLION!!!

Regards;

Hype Indra


	10. Friday January 8th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am official rich.

Dear Diary;

So I was given the task to go to the Hokage's office to had Lord Seventh a misson's report from my parents. What I didn't know that I would see Lord Seventh and Lady Hinata trying to make a third child. I was paid 300$ to keep quiet, I simply placed it on the ground and walked out. But what scared was Lord First and Lord Second outside, listening to the whole thing. Saying how the tradition of having sex with your spouse on the Hokage table has been continued with Lord Second laughing. I don't think I want to run errands for my parents to the Hokage office anymore.

Regards;

I am done with Konaha Mitsuki


	11. Birthday Special: January 8th 2021

Dear Diary;

I really didn't know Konha love hated me so much. Cause I thought I was going to spend my birthday at home, with my wife just enjoying each other's company since everything that happened. But I was surprised that one after the other people came to my house in groups of either family or friends giving me gifts. 

Hatake and Snake family: Happy Birthday Hirozen we hope you enjoy this gift on you very special day. Don't use it too quickly though.

Gift: three boxes: one contained a box of paper with the word 'care' on it' with a note that says from Orochimaru (expected), two box- a carving of me and Monkey King Enma doing a jutsu in a fixed position, and third box- box of tea leaves, a note saying, "quit smoking already ~Sakumo" (my feelings)

Senju Family: Happy Birthday Birthday Hirozen, please enjoy your birthday.

Gift: a large box of pictures and scrolls of calligraphy.

Uzumaki Family: Happy Birthday Hirozen, you are appreciated.

Gift: A all expense paid trip to the Hidden Mist Village new opening hotel, VIP treatment bring a plus 1. (how nice of them)

Uchiha Family; Happy Birthday Hirozen, you are growing older and one more day closer to death. =) (why do i feel like Itachi wrote this)

Gift: Decorative weapons with a note 'respectfully stab yourself one day, just kinding hang them up we don't want our gift to be your downfall that would be too nice." (wow they get more creative each year)

Konaha 12: Happy Birthday, enjoy it you deserve it.

Gift: All expense paid meal for 5 at Mini's Garden house. Dinner vip treatment: all you can eat. (dam they went all out with the money)

Sarutobi Family: Happy birthday father, hope you enojoy your day with mom sorry I am on a mission but hope you enjoy the gift.

Gift: Scented Candles with a note (=D quit smoking pa)

I love these people even if they hate some parts of my gutts, at least they aren't monsters to them as I was to them.

Regards;

Pleased Hiruzen. 


	12. Saturday, January 9th 2021

Dear Diary;

I think I should ask my parents for a potion to not make me attracted to weird things. Because I was siting in the forest minding my own business, when I heard a noise and me being the ninja I am goes to investigate it. Only to see Lord Second and Elder Madara doing it in the middle of the forest, why i don't know. I got 200$ from them and walked off. 

But once again I look at she Tenzou kissing a random girl I never met before, paying me 150$ to keep quiet. Like I need to hurry at start getting missions again because I don't like how that works with me literally walking in on people and their kinky butts. 

Help me.

Regards;

Annoyed Mitsuki


	13. Sunday January 10th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church doesn't seem half that bad...... I was lying it is.

Dear Diary;

I said I wanted to go to church before but now I don't want to anymore and I am sure Rogu and Deidara feel the same way with me. Tell me why our parents, Kakashi, Tenzou and Kabuto thought it was a good idea to talk to the church people for a whole 2 hours before allowing us to go home. Like we already had to sit through 3 hours of random screams and people going to the spirit realm. If I want to go there I would have either done sage mode or summoning jutsu.

I don't know who Kabuto comes here every Sunday, worse part he ain't religious he is only doing it because the orphanage requires him to do it. I pray for his sanity and mine because we are going next Sunday again. I am about to call in sick.

Regards;

I can never be holy with dirty money Mitsuki


	14. Monday, January 11th 2021

Dear Diary;

We went on our first mission for the year and yes you heard me right, we were to team up with Inojin, Chouchou and Shikadai to go to the Hidden Grass Village retrieve a scroll from the leader there then come back. But Boruto thought it was a good idea to jump through the window instead of the door getting us arrested, again. So the village had to send Big brother Kakashi to get us thats we could finish the mission and go back. Boruto was met with alot of yelling from Aunty Kushina and Lord Seventh. Sometimes I wonder if Boruto can't stay out of trouble for a day or two I really need the break.

Regards;

Mitsuki


	15. Tuesday January 12th 2021

Dear Diary;

I have learnt that Chouchou wants a sugar daddy, hence why I was paid 100$ to keep it from her parents, and 150$ of who she wants as her sugar daddy. So I am a bit jealous cause now she is trying to convince my poor oblivious elder brother Rogu to be said suggar daddy. I warmed him about it but my brother is both dumb and innocent so he didn't know what a sugar daddy was. But after Deidara explained he was fearful because he would technically be a pedophile. So he broke it to her before she got to him and was disappointed.

But me with my dumb self said I was his little brother..... Now I am Chouchou's sugar daddy and I am very much mad that my blackmail money is being used for her, I was saving up to buy myself a new snake. I hate being a sugar daddy but if that means more time with my crush then I shall suffer.

Regards;

Sugar Daddy Mitsuki


	16. Wednesday, January 13th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a sugar daddy is hard.

Dear Dairy;

I had to lie to both my parents and Chouchou's parents today, I never knew my own parents and her parents shipped us together and "preparing" for our relationship to grow. Now I have to be a sugar daddy and a boyfriend. And I ain't complaining, I am very used to Chouchou wrapping her arms around mine. But it is very uncomfortable recently. For she is bleeding through the bottom, and although it doesn't smell bad, it hurts my nose.

You don't know how embarrassing it is to go to the store and buy tampons, pads, potato chips, and chocolate for this girl every two hours.

Regards;

Sugar Daddy Upgraded to Boyfriend Friend


	17. Thursday, January 14th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sneaky snake NOT.

Dear Dairy;

So, I got caught by my brother today. Yes you heard me right Big Brother Tenzou caught me, and Sarada sneaking around the Black Ops Quarters. Just because Sarada needed answers to see if Aunty Sakura was really her mother even though we went through this with Aunty Karin who almost murked Uncle Suigetsu. We almost got killed too, like who knew a two genins can't fight one Black Op because we are so young and inexperienced. I never heard the end of it from either my parents, or Big Brother Kakashi.

They said if we weren't known in the village we should have died in there by law, the heck kind of law is that? Anyway, so far I am the only one in the team that has caused trouble- wait no I am lying the Hidden Stone incident was very very troubling especially for making my parent faint when they heard I gone. I heard Deidara immediately packed his akatsuki gear and dipped. He helped provide where I was which he explained to never go over there again. Especially since he betrayed the Stone to be with my parents. SO I learned a valuable lesson. Never trust no one from team 7 to not get in trouble not even Sarada.

Regards;

Chaotic Mitsuki


	18. Friday, January 15th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets ain't me.

Dear Diary; 

I was never a sweets person, so I don't know why when I buy something savory for Chouchou once it's a problem. All I wanted was eggs no she wants a double-choco fudge cake with chocolate icing and whip cream and cherries. Like all I want was a nice plate of scrambled eggs but no cake was more important. I know I don't need to eat but serious I like to indulge in the action. I had to pay my parent to send a snake with a plate of it for me, I appreciate my sannin parent alot even if it hurts.

Regards;

A Not so Hungry Mitsuki


	19. Saturday, January 16th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh thats was scary

Dear Diary;

So we went on a weekend mission with Konohamaru-sensei to deliver several scroll back to the Hidden Stone village (Deidara being very frantic when I told him) . And we were ambushed by literally 30+ people, why you may ask? Because according to them we were walking bounties. Like why did I not know that even if I am a kid I had a bounty on my head just because of my family. 

Konoharu Sarutobi (Last Standing Sarutoni)- $115,000 with secrets to some of konoha's kekkai genki included.

Boruto Uzamaki (Son of the Seventh Hokage and Hyuga Princess)- $75,000 with kama included.

Sarada Uchiha (Daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno)- $85,000 with her sharingan included.

Mitsuki (Son of Orochimaru and Sakumo Hatake)- $80,000 with sage mode included.

The worse part is they didn't want use killed oh no. They wanted to sell us thats we can get brain-washed and work as slaves for people. Which I don't know about the others, I feel kinda iffy on that notion. But luckily before they could co any further my parent- Orochimaru came and slaughtered them without hesitation. I sent a snake to them earlier and they must have been very mad. We were close to the Hidden Sound at that time. After this we were escorted back how with my parent finishing the mission for us. And I think Boruto and Sarada will need therapy because the watched my parents killed many people in the most goriest and painful way possible just because I said we were about to get kidnapped. Whoops.

Regards;

I am so valuable Mitsuki


	20. Sunday, January 17th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so spicy?

Dear Diary;

So it was Father and son Competitions in Konaha today, with invitations given to every single village. And so there was ramen eating competition, fighting competitions, racing competitions, let us just say that there were alot of competitions that just made you wonder how rich Konaha is. So I entered it will my parent Orochimaru while Rogu entered with Dad Sakumo, Boruto and Naruto, Inojin and Sai, Shikadai and Shikamaru (after many, many bribes and agreements), Rocklee and Metal Lee, Gaara and Shinki, Denki and his dad, Iwabe and his dad, and many many other people. And then they said it was too little so they asked for the girls to join which I was kind a scared of because Cho-cho with her dad looked at me very very creepily, Sasuke came and participated with Sarada surprisingly.

Eating Competition:

1st place- Choji and Cho-cho (as expected)

2nd place- Mitsuki and Orochimaru (and you may ask why it's because we are snakes, we eat in wholes and have a bottomless pit called a stomach)

3rd place- Sarada and sasuke (I swear he might have just either Amaterasu the food away or he shipped it to the next dimension cause I never seen the man eat)

Fighting Competition:

1st Place- Naruto and Boruto (it wasn't cheating, he won because no one wanted to go against Kurama)

2nd place: Sasuke and Sarada (noone wants to fight someone with both the rinnegan and mangekou sharingan.

3rd place- Mitsuki and Orochimaru (noone wanted to fight a mad Sannin)

Racing Competition:

1st Place- Naruto and Boruto (they used Lord Fourth's kunais and teleported)

2nd Place- Sasuke and Sarada (rinnegans man, they literally switched places with someone at the damn finish line)

3rd Place- Rock lee and Metal lee (The power of youth they said)

Q&A Competition:

1st Place: Mitsuki and Orochimaru (walking encyclopedia sannin)

2nd Place: Rogu and Sakumo (walking encyclopedia's husband)

3rd Place- Shikadai and Shikamaru (realized the competition wasn't going anywhere so they forfeited) 

Art Competition: 

1st Place- Sai and Inojin (is that really a question)

2nd Place- Sakumo and Rogu (my dad knows calligraphy) 

3rd Place- Shinki and Gaara (they only drew plants PLANTS)

Biggest Jutsu Competition: 

1st Place- Sasuke and Sarada (Who knew a Susanoo was that freaking big)

2nd Place- Naruto and Boruto (Ok now Kurama is jus showing off)

3rd Place- Mitsuki and Orochimaru (my Parent literally did the Eight-Snake Head Jutsu)

So everything went well and there were other competitions but this entry will be too long and I don't want that. So thats it. Also that ramen was so spicy and it made me cry.

Regards;

My parent made us win Mitsuki


	21. Monday, January 18th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are famous *says in a French accent*

Dear Diary;

So my family are somehow YouTube famous, and I am a bit confused as to the priorities of Konoha and the Hidden Mist Village. So It was a class trip to see the new White Sand Mist Beach that recently opened up to the public. And we were able to invite our family. Every one came from all the five great Nations to that beach. So it had to be closed to the public to you know fit everyone. 

Boruto and Sarada were playing with everyone else in the water seeing who could hold their breath the longest and what-not.

Shinki, Rocklee, Metal Lee and Gaara we busy making the biggest sandcastle they could.

Naruto, Hashirama, Killer Bee and a very Drunk off her butt Tsunade were doing karaoke.

Deidara, Obito, Sasori, Rin and Kakashi went sea shell hunting.

Yamato and Rogu went on a walk

Orochimaru and Sakumo were talking a sun bath.

Then you had me, confused as heck what to do at a beach. So I went to the food court and ate.

After some time I came back out to see my parent with a volleyball in their hand and Sakumo with a volleyball net. I was confused but I didn't question it as I say them setting up their makeshift court. And got some people to play with them mainly family but still.

Team 1- Me- Libero, Orochimaru- Middle Blocker, Yamato- Setter, Deidara- Specialist, Boruto- Opposite Hitter and Metal Lee- Outside Hitter

Team 2- Rogu- Outside Hitter, Sakumo- Libero, Kakashi- Setter, Jiraiya- Specialist, Sarada- Opposite Hitter and Minato- Middle Blocker

Who never reminded us that we literally have power hungry, war starved, pent-up adrenaline, fire ready, S-rank or A-rank type ninjas ready to swat each other. Like it started off as a normal volleyball game but then chakra came in, then math, then the heavy spikes, then the odd settings, then the flexible liberoes. Like I almost got decapitated twice. It seemed like Minato and Orochimaru was watching each other, Deidara and Jiraiya keep tricking everyone, Metal Lee and Sarada got no chill pill, Boruto and Yamato looked like they were scared for their life and then you have me and Rogu just wondering why is everyone so damn competitive. There were fake spikes, their were deep close-call misses, chance balls, penalties and just by the end of it all we either sprained our ankle (Deidara), Got our knees scrapped (me, Sakumo and Sarada) or just got their wrist sprained (Boruto, Minato and Kakashi). It ended with a tie which noone liked.

Who told us it would be a good idea to allow chakra and small ranking jutsus into volleyball must have just wanted one of us dead. After the end of the day we went home and was eating while watching the news. Only to see that the talk of the week was us playing volleyball. It was a whole live on YouTube with over 2.5 million people watching at on point. And you want to know who videoed it? Noone other than Lord First and Lord Mizukage themselves.

Regards;

I don't get paid enough to deal with my family Mitsuki


	22. Tuesday, January 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are mean.

Dear Diary;

So collectively and when I mean collectively I mean me and Deidara forcing everyone else to get a family YouTube account, as well as a family account on both Tik Tok and Twitch. We did our first live which surprisingly went well because over 1.5 million people were watching and asking us questions which we all laughed at. But you see it went wrong when they started asking us about personal life. It wasn't as bad until this Anonymous person keep saying bad things about my parents and how they can go die in a hole. The last straw was when they asked my parents, "Be honest with both yourselves, you guys don't love each other. You don't love each other you guys are trying to save your soon to be extinct clans." That made us pause so hard in the live_ Deidara was about ready to break the laptop, Kakashi was holding him back, Kabuto was rubbing Orochimaru's back as they hid behind their hair. Sakumo looked uncomfortable as Rogu tried consoling him. And I ended up having to end the live way earlier than we thought. It took a family meeting to get our (excuse my language) shit straight because we kind of wondered if it was true but they convinced us it was otherwise. So the family are in their own quarters and Dad and my parent are sleeping in separate rooms tonight. This won't end well.

Regards;

A very sad Mitsuki


	23. Birthday Special: January 19th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Dear Dairy;

This is the first time writing to you and I don't know if you would like the read my birthday special. My husband made me sleep in today out of sheer means of me getting the day off. While my siblings took over my paper work while me, my husband and children went out today. Shinki took us to this lovely tourist waterfall hotspot to soak our feet it. It had a hot spring underneath it so the water was completely warm and soothing. Then Metal Lee carried us to a greenhouse in Konaha, and bought me three new cacti for my garden which was nice of him: I named them Sun, Luna and Star just because I say a galaxy poster out the corner of my eye. Last but not least Rock lee took us to this fancy restaurant and we dined like royals in all honesty. He even went to a place that had my favourite dish too. At the end of the night we went drinking with everyone else from Naruto to Sasuke to Temari to Shikamaru to Kiba and Kankuro who were both drunk off their butts. After we finished the night with a small star gazing and cuddled the night away. It is so sad that I have to do back to work tomorrow.

Regards;

A Content Gaara


	24. Wednesday, January 20th 2021

Dear Dairy;

Ok when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did. So it started with us waking up to hate texts and calls from night to morning. Then when we went out we heard people whispering about us and rumours where really spreading quickly about us. Lies started flying that we were planning to destroy the village- to the point the Hokages called Orochimaru, Kabuto and Deidara in the office to question them. I and Rogu where getting out right bullied. Like what happened over night to make all this grew so large over night. We weren't allowed in some stores out of fear we might start something and with the stores that did let us in had security watching us like we were terrorists. When we reached home we had to get out game plan together on how to survive til they run off. But Diary, I wonder why after each time we all prove our loyalty to Konoha- why do they always doubt us at the slightest misunderstanding.

Regards;

Scared Mitsuki


	25. Thursday, January 21th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't good.

Dear Diary;

For the first time in a long time, I am crying to the point I am staining the papers I write on. My parent is locked up in detention after well an altercation. Which made the rumours even worse than before. So me, diedara and Orochimaru went to the market to get some food for our stew today. And we were minding our own business, buying from stalls that allowed us to with their expensive prices. Our parent went into a store by themselves and it all started with someone walking towards us than the someone got into 5 people. One used a lightening jutsu and temporary paralyze Deidara, then punched me in my gut literally hindering me from moving. They were going really attacking us which they keep using the same moves as to make sure we don't fight back. Diary I screamed for help and no one came, they just watched, some cheered as they attacked us.

If it wasn't our parent coming out the store only to find us gone and a crowd gathering we might have been in a coma for a while. I was so happy when I say my parent paralyzed the person about to stab Deidara, literally cancelled three others then out of frustration repeated punched the other. Then the anbu came and well. They ganged up on our parent and carried them to detention. Deidara and I got treatment from Aunty Sakura and Aunty Karin. Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin and Cho-Cho wanted to have a word with the higher-ups but they were in a private meeting reconsidering my parent condition.

I just hope they get out tomorrow.

Regards;

Worried Mitsuki 


	26. Friday, January 22th 2021

Dear Diary;

Why is life like this, even though my parent got released on a warning and did a public apology for self-defense. Now both our Parents are locked up because of a scene they caused at the Mission Log.

Kakashi told us that they walked in because my parent had an agreement to go on several S-ranked missions for the whole week next week as punishment, technically sending my parent to their death several times and if they survive they are pardoned but ok. So Orochimaru, Sakumo and Kakashi went to the log and got their scrolls to review. When it started, the speakers that were there started playing and it repeated questions that were about our parents.

Rumour 1- Have you wondered why Orochimaru is so desperate to have kids? It is because their clan is dying out.

Rumour 2: Have you wonder why only Kakashi, Rogu and Log look like their parents? Are Deidara, Yamato and Kabuto really orphans or was Orochimaru f*ucking around.

Rumour 3- Doesn't Sakumo have depression and severe anxiety? Makes him so useless that he couldn't save his teammates from war.

Rumour 4- Be Honest do you really love each other or are you guys realizing no one else will take you and you guys just found each other for multiple one-night stands

Rumour 5- Mitsuki and Rogu are synthetic humans right? But you sure that it is Sakumo's genes in them?

It was awful according to Kakashi, Orochimaru hid behind their hair and Sakumo not knowing what to do in the situation laughed. Which started the argument between them which got heated pretty quickly. It was like both were trying to find common ground but also showing how was boss in the relationship. Kakashi said it was like the Wolf in dad felt like their authority was threatened and the Snake in Orochimaru wanted to be free from the bond they were in. But I heard how it ended when Sakumo slapped Orochimaru across the face after revealing that he tried to commit suicide after Kakashi was 6. Which Sakumo replied that in their relationship Orochimaru should know their place reminding them that they were bonded to the village to Kakashi.

After Kakashi explained to all of us when we reached home that before the only reason he was born was because after Sakumo almost commited suicide, Orochimaru blamed himself for everything and started going done the wrong path. And at the day before Orochimaru ran away, instead of trying to talk to them Sakumo to bond Orochimaru to the village by impregnating them. Lord Third used my parent's fertile clan genes and dad's wolf instincts to bond both to the village. Killing two birds with one stone according to them. Kakashi explained that Sakumo didn't want to force a pregnancy unto Orochimaru and was actually planning to run away with Orochimaru. With the help of a Drunk Tsunade and Jaraiya they drugged both of them and Kakashi was created.

You know how hard it was to hear that from Kakashi, Konaha was and is still so f*cked up. You think after what happened with Itachi, Orochimaru, Sakumo and Naruto that they would have learned their d*mn lesson. Bunch of hypocrites. At the moment we are trying to plee for their release and instead gain house-arrest instead. Which isn't going well, the Elders are so against Orochimaru and Sakumo outside of a chakra-sealled imprisonment to house-arrest. Lord Seventh, Lord Fourth and Lord Fifth are aiding the situation. I hope everything goes alright.

Regards;

Hopeful Mitsuki


	27. Saturday, January 23th 2021

Dear Diary;

I am so happy right now because everything was literally a drug situation. So let me explain from the top. During the night when everyone was asleep except for Anbu they caught a group of people who were actually wanting to separate my parents' marriage. It was a very old newly reformed Orochimaru and Sakumo fan club teaming up with each other to try separate Orochimaru and Sakumo to get them back to themselves. They caught them drugging both my parents which ended up being a drug to boost adrenaline and mood swings which explains alot because my parents might be crazy but they were very rational people- well more Sakumo than Orochimaru but you know what I mean. They locked all the people at the rumours about our family were immediately crushed to the ground. We weren't back to normal but it was close enough to be comfortable with. Boruto and Sarada said that I was unbearable when the rumours were flying. They can't blame me, family is family even if not blood related. But after everything we had a very serious and well-deserved family meeting to explain and aplogise to each other mostly my parents to each other and Kakashi. Aunty Tsunade, Uncle Jariaya, Lord Third and only one Elder came over to apologize about studd that happened years ago and pretty late but it is better late than never. But why to make up to each other they had to do the dirty? Like y'all horny butts couldn't wait. I asked them after they were done and clean what happened and all Dad said was, "Why should I tell you how to tame a snake?" then Oro said, "Why should I tell you how I captured a wild wolf?" Alright keep y'all kinky dirty secrets to yourself I don't wanna know no more.

Regards;

Delighted Mitsuki 


	28. Sunday, January 24th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchihas man.

Dear Diary;

So Uncle Itachi and Uncle Kisame got called out at an Uchiha family gathering. So Sarada explained that Madara wanted everyone and by everyone he meant him, Izuna, Hikaku, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Sarada, Obito, Sakura, Fugaku and Mikoto to have a mini family reunion. They carried other too, and Boruto was lucky Uncle Sasuke was their to save his butt after accidentally acknowledging that they were dating (which take them long enough but I thought they would have told me this) in front of all of them. Like did he forget that Sarada is the literal goddess in that clan and they were murk anyone that speaks weirdly about her. Like he almost got put into Shusui's Kotoamatsukami, Obito and Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi and Itachi's genjutsu all at once. Anyways so Uncle Itachi thought it was a good idea to carry Kisame as his plus one. Madara, Fugaku, Mikoto and Shusui ganged up on Kisame and questioned him til he broke and accidentally said, "Why can't I date an Uchiha in peace?". A who go tell him to say that? According Sarada, the entire reunion paused and they descended on him like Gods and Goddess from the heaven's to judge him for his sin against the clan. Not even Itachi wanted to have to caught smoke with his own family- he left Kisame to fend for himself. Luckily Kisame survived but what they feared, the Uchihas now follow them were ever they go just because Kisame is a shark and sharks are dangerous for crows like Itachi. Which made sense to Sarada but not to me. I will have to ask Oro about that later.

Regards;

I am orbiting Mitsuki


	29. Monday, January 25th 2021

Dear Diary;

It seems like no matter how hard I try to avoid weird things, I can't. So I got paid 300$ each from Kabuto and Yamato about their secret girlfriends going into different motels together. Then got a good $600 after I saw Kakashi buying a bunny costume and stockings while on a phone call with Iruka (no doubt about it). He explained that he wanted them for his half-birthday which I was confused because it wasn't even his quarter birthday. I found Itachi and Kisame kissing in an alley while hiding from their Uchiha chaperones and got $400. Then found Tenten and Neji in their shop having sex while around the counter got a nice $500. Lastly I caught Rogu trying to ask a girl out and paid me $150 to ask for him. He is such a snakelet when he is ready. But that all was lost, well most of it I spent $900 dollars on Cho-cho after she dragged me on a shopping spree.

My name should be Simp because I don't know why I do these things for her.

Regards;

The Biggest Simp after Boruto, Mitsuki


	30. Birthday Special: January 25th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a hug.

Dear Diary;

I really just wanted to sleep my birthday away (totally not because i forgot about it) it was a day off but like hell my family woke up and choose bullying. So I was forced out the house not because I didn't want to go in the first place- no I just didn't wanna get murked by both my wife and granddaughter. Uzumaki and Hygua man

Anyway, Himawari and my wife made everyone breakfast. They asked what I wanted and I just said anything my wife cooked was fine by me. SO we ended up getting a stake of pancakes, egg, bacon, sausages. Like goddamn where was all this food yesterday when I was hungry. We ate then Himawari took us to a weapon shop and bought me a new kunai or well with her father's money, Boruto carried us the an escape room- never put Boruto and Naruto on the same time cause in this case two negatives don't make a positive in this equation. Then Hinata carried us to a park for lunch that she made, then went to eat at a restaurant (seafood to be specific). At the end of the day, Kushina said my birthday present was her not getting mad at me ( I didn't get anything else but a kiss and a hug, like damn I know we old but pleasure is a thing). 

People think I am innocent but I am not. I call upon the Kami why did I not get Kushina in the bed today.

Regards;

Fussy Minato


	31. Tuesday, January 26th 2021

Dear Diary;

Me and the rest of my friends group have disowned everyone in Konaha. So we were all invited to a dance where we were celebrating the ending of the Fourth Great Ninja War and omg. My friends and I were enjoying ourselves by drinking champagne to our hearts content, dancing at music such as Sugar Crush and Snowman and Tokyo Drift and all the other good songs from our times. The DJ was actually Denki and Iwabe and Deidara convinced that he is apart of our generation were dropping every single song known to man that has curse words in it. We would literally be singing the songs one by one cursing saying f*ck, sh*it, b*itch and others and our parents weren't complaining. Nice. But it was all up until Iwabee had to use the bathroom and Deidara descended upon Denki and took over the DJ table.

Deidara: Ok let us take it back a bit. All you older generations get up from your seats and come to the dance floor, now. Younger generation you wanna step aside for the older generation real quick before they knock you unconscious by accident.

That was enough warning for me to literally move from the food table and sit my ass down. From Deidara's age all the way to Hashirama's generation got up and was un the dance floor which was pretty big. Even other Kages and Ninjas from other villages came on the floor. Even Uncle Gaara and Uncle Neji got up.

Deidara: I know yall feel left out so let us just start it off easy to get yall minds in checked.

Deidara literally put on a country music and when the entire dance floor yelled from excitement, we were scared because we thought it was a war cry. Then as if it was an earthquake everyone on the dancefloor started stopping their feet and jumping going in a circle. 

Everyone: If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe. I'd been married long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe? If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe. I'd been married long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

I literally looked at my friends and we were shock because why was the older generation so hyped about that one part that keep playing over and over. Then it got worse when they played Cha Cha Slide. They literally got into lines and danced the whole song while laughing. Then it got worse by Deidara playing Wip and Nae Nae which some of my generation joined in but the way how the older generation was going so hard with the dances we were scared. Iwabee came back and he played Sudno and the entire older generation just rocked like he literally calmed them down with one song. Then played моя голова винтом by kostromin and I got dragged by Cho-cho to dance the song in Tik Tok trend. The dance was alright but please for the love of Kami give us a five miunte heads up before you hype up the older generation please.

Regards;

Tramatized Mitsuki


	32. Wednesday, January 27th 2021

Dear Diary;

Have you ever questioned your life to the point that you wonder why you do dumb sh*t. So I got my a*s in trouble after I accidentally spread a rumour about Aunty Tsunade being Uncle Minato's mom. I was eating with everyone and we were talking about family til we started joking about you maybe related to who and how Boruto and Sarada are like distant cousins because of Indra and Asura being brothers a long a*s time ago. And I said I think Aunty Tsunade is the mother of Uncle Minato and they were like that aint it. Then me with my dumb self said for them to think about it. Minato looks up to Tsunade alot and is always getting babied by her, Naruto calls her grandma and Boruto calls her Granny. Both Minato and Tsunade have the same facial structure, nose and hair- Minato must have gotten his blue eyes from his father and his darker complexion by him. It became a whole debate and I guess someone over heard our drunk off of apple juice behinds and spread the rumour. It reached the Hokage office and they were confused. Hashirama and Mito were descending on Lord Fifth and Fourth for answers, Lord Seventh and Aunty Kushina were just trying to calm their behinds, while Lord Second and Elder Madara were laughing their a*ses off. Not until after a DNA test done by Oro, Aunty Sakura and Aunty Karin did it prove otherwise. I never got glared at by my parent worse than what I got today. Like it was as if Oro knew it was my dumba*s that started it. Oro knows me too well they need to be terminated.

Regads;

Not a Theorist Mitsuki


	33. Thursday, January 28th 2021

Dear Diary;

Oro started shedding their skin today and they are in a lot of pain at the moment. And so me and Rogu are staying home to make sure while it is happening Oro doesn't accidentally rips the new skin underneath. But the hardest part was getting Oro into the bathroom to throw water one them to help the shedding. Because they were adamant that the bed was a more comfortable place to hurt. Luckily during these times Oro's chakra level is way lower than usual so all we did was go to Lord Second to ask for some chakra sealing fuintjutsu and after applying them dragged Oro to the bath and poured warm water on them and aided in the removal of old skin. They are now fed and asleep, although they might just be closing their eyes and not asleep. I feel sorry when my first skin shedding is gonna occur because I don't think I am going to like it. Especially the way how Kabuto, Oro and Rogu act when it is happening.

Regards;

Shedding Aider Mitsuki


	34. Friday, January 29th 2021

Dear Diary;

Did you know a wolf's fur can grow up to 2- 2.5 inches and if the genes that instruct for protein change it can grow up to a good 4-5 inches. I learnt that the hard way today. So it's shedding season apparently so Sakumo and Kakashi decided that we were gonna have a family bonding time and comb some of the summons fur. We had to do so outside because Oro is already mad that Dad got his own fur on the couch once. It took a very long time with Kakashi's eight summon dogs and a good 15 wolf summons by Sakumo's side. took the whole day even if we were distracted by petting and licking and accidentally falling asleep on their furs. Uncle Iruka came over to drop off something and ended up combing out Kakashi's fur after he transformed into a grey wolf and Oro got caught in combing out Sakumo's fur when he just laid his transformed self unto Oro and didn't move. Yamato and Kabuto ended up cooking dinner today.

Regards;

Groomer Mitsuki


	35. Saturday, January 30th 2021

Dear Diary;

So last night during all the combing and cuddling that happened. Deidara somehow got kidnapped by a bunch of rogue ninjas. And the rogue ninjas decided to call our parent and Oro placed them on speaker. This is how it happened.

Oro: *phone rang and they answer it* Hello?

Rogue Ninja: Is this the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru?

Oro: Yes, who am I speaking to?

Rogue Ninja: No of your business. I have some news for you

*by this time everyone else in the house is around the phone*

Oro: Go on.

Rogue Ninja: We have your child Deidara. If you want him alive you are going to have to pay us 4.6 million dollars plus give us your scrolls about the Hokages weaknesses. You can do that for us right? You wouldn't want your child to die because of your selfishness.

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Rogue Ninja: What is so funny?

Sakumo: You don't got Deidara he got you.

Kakashi: He gonna blow your a*sses away.

Yamato: Try not to make him even angrier than he might be.

Kabuto: You got any lightening users?

Rogue Ninja: No?

Rogu: Then you are f*cked.

Me: I shall pray for you.

Rogue Ninja but he is only 19 he can't-..

Deidara: OI!!!! I got a bone to pick with you. Why did you drug me just to kidnap me back to the Hidden Stone. I do not like HERE!!!!!!

*que the explosions*

Oro: Good luck.

Later that day, Deidara flew back with 5 unconscious rogue ninjas in his puppet's mouth. And we ate bakudan for lunch then had sushi.

Regards;

Safely Protected Mitsuki


	36. Sunday January 31st 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLUMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dear Diary;

We have to carry Rogu to the hospital today after he almost got a concussion from our parent. Today, he was on the patio smoking away because we was stressed out about a A-rank mission he went on. He came back home and started smoking before everyone started to wake up. Deidara and I were the first ones to ascend from our realms and was speaking to him about it. Mind you were were in the line of smoke so we were kind of inhaling it too. Until Deidara got curious and asked how to smoke. Rogu will his not so thinking at the moment gave Deidara the smoke. Deidara only placed it in his mouth before we heard a scream which woke everyone in the house.

Rogu: What was that for?

Oro: Why did you give Deidara a cigerette?!

Rogu: He asked

Oro: And you gave him for what?

Rogu: Well sorry if I was teaching a lesson here.

Oro: drugs is bad for you and you know Deidara already on the sickly side of things.

Deidara: I am not that bad.

Rogu: Sorry, I won't do it again.

Oro: Didn't I tell you to not smoke at home too?

Rogu: I am on the patio, not inside.

Oro: You are smoking in at home. I told you if you smoking don't do it at home.

Rogu: Geez well sorry if I though the patio and inside where different.

Oro: Just go to the smoking areas of onoha please.

Rogu: Fine.

Deidara: *starts coughing* That hurt my existence.

Rogu: Hahahahaha, wimp. At least try not to look like you dying.

SMACK!!!

Rogu: *falls*

*everyone winces*

Me and Deidara: Skibedido~

Kakashi and Yamato: SLUMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

Kabuto: Oh that brother gone~

Sakumo: AMEN~~~

Rogu promised himself not the allow our parent to caught him smoking ever.

Regards;

Memister Mitsuki


	37. Monday, February 1st 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I forgot to add the birthdays of characters in this book. Any chapter you see labelled Birthday Special before this is new. Please read if you haven't. Sorry for the confusion.

Dear Diary;

Deidara went out with the Akatsuki yesterday for a meeting, something about our parent if they were still apart of Akatsuki or not. Some where like no he isn't he left with Oro left with their own will so they weren't. But others said yes because my parent apparently has an Akatsuki ring to say he is apart of the main branch of Akatsuki and won't hand it over so they can't get a new member. They came to our house and tried every tactic to get my parent to give them the ring or join the Akatsuki. Neither worked but only if they knew that Oro had in stored in his stomach and wasn't telling no one.

Regards;

Bothered Mitsuki


	38. Tuesday, February 2nd 2021

Dear Diary;

So it was Family Talent Show today and let me tell you everyone went off on Konaha. It is a day where every family can show a talent that they can do. And let me tell you some of these talents were amazing.

Uchiha Family: They literally did a fire show, Flame throwing, Flame Swallowing, Blast of fire and were actually dancing with it. They danced with lit staffs even Sarada looked skilled dancing up there.

Uzumaki Family: They were showing off seals that made you travel through dimensions and space. It was hilarious when Minato accidentally stepped on a scroll fell through it then fell out the scroll Boruto was holding. The laugh that erupted from the audience was contagious.

Senju Family: They did a skit and littered memes everywhere. Like everyone was laughing hysterically especially when Lord Second kept random lines after the word 'Motherf*ucker' as he threw things at Aunty Tsunade, and Lord First. He threw fries, a book, paper and just went all out. Meme god if you ask me.

Yamanaka Family: Literally did a speed drawing contest and made the picture mimic Aunty Ino after.

Akamichi Family: Fashion Show actually. It was an exaggeration on people in history. I loved the one with them mimicking Orochimaru and Sasuke having an argument. And Sasuke sticks out his tongue by accident. Chouji then turned around and in the most raspiest voice he could, yelled 'Are you challenging me?" (Oro laughed at the thought)

Lee Family: They song a song called Throne and I never knew Gaara and Shinki could show any other emotion then family love and confusion. Everyone was surprised when Gaara and Shinki were the ones to destroy their guitars and not Rock Lee and Metal Lee. Gaara may or may not have gotten flustered on stage.

Hyuga Family: They were actually funny because Uncle Neji, Lady Hinata, Lord Seventh, Tenten and Hinata's father were on the stage. And Uncle Neji and Lord First rapped this song called I just shot my shot song and they were dancing so funny.

Hatake and Snake Family: We did an acrobatic show were we showed how flexible and strong we were. we did pyramids, splits, and then at the end we did a Stacking tower which impressed everyone that Sakumo could lift Oro, Kakashi, Kabuto, Yamato, Rogu, Deidara and me then split with us still above him. (we metophorically won the talent show in one go)

My family and I love showing off. It is so fun when we do.

Regards;

Acrobatic Mitsuki


	39. Wednesday, February 3rd 2021

Dear Diary;

So I didn't know if I told you this before but every 2 months my parent Oro has to take his meds: Bupropion (depression), Benzodiazepines (anxiety), Adderall (ADHD), and Carbamazepine (psychopathy disorder). So Oro has to take all those pills but what the hard part is getting him to take them. They are modified versions of the pills since my parent's body is literally built different since he experimented with himself. And another thing Oro knows it is that time of the month, so he ain't taking them. Last time that happened was last year and it didn't end well: Oro ended up chasing two people around Konaha just because we found their chakra nature interesting. Another time was a couple months before that when Dad couldn't get him to take his pills, he bit Sakumo's hand so badly it was hard to heal even for Aunty Tsunade. 

So we started the morning with breakfast and it was right after breakfast Oro was to take it, but he was nowhere to be found. But the funny thing is that Lord Seventh called all available ninjas that can help Dad give Oro his meds then they should help. When Lord Seventh, and Brother Kakashi heard that Oro was nowhere to be found- it started a bit of a panic attack. So all my friends plus my family plus 7 other ninjas were helping find Oro. We found Oro at the orphanage where Brother Kabuto worked and let us just say the kids that watched the fight go down between Dad and Oro didn't know what was happening and though it was an entertaining wrestling match. 

Let it took so many of us to pin Oro down and even then we only got 3 meds down his system which he immediately regurgitated everything out of pure spite. Like Oro kept moving positions and kept vomiting up back the pills so we had to take extreme maneuvers. First was by using a seal to keep him still with the help of Lord Second and Lord Fourth. He broke out of it after the first pill went down (didn't puck it back up thank Kami). Second was drugging him which only paralyzed him long enough for two more (thank kami it didn't come up back) Then we had to call in the big guns and ask Uncle Shisui to use that genjutsu he placed on Oro a long time ago to take the last meds. Oro napped after that and woke up with no recollection of the fight he placed up today which got me confused why this happened everytime but okie~.

Regards;

Mentally Ill Child Mitsuki


	40. Thursday, February 4th 2021

Dear Diary;

So today we were on a live on YouTube today and we were playing truth or dare with each other. Well it was just Me, Deidara, Kakashi and Oro since we were the free ones at the moment. So we were going around and then TikTok dares were coming into the play. Then it was Oro's turn and Deidara dared him to do the pants TikTok trend. Oro didn't know what it was so Deidara had to show them. My parent got so scared of doing it that we had to bride them into doing it. But after we got our webcam and followed Oro to the dining room where the rest of them were and did it.

Oro: Wolfheart get up please.

Sakumo: What happened? *gets up anyway*

Oro: Promise me that whatever I do you won't retaliate physically retaliate about it.

Sakumo: Oh are you doing something for YouTube Truth or Dara night?

Oro: Yeah and you are the dare.

Sakumo: *laughs* I am sure it ain't that bad, if it deals with hitting me just go easy on me.

Oro: You would be surprised.

Deidara: Just do it already.

Kakashi: *smirks* Just do it.

Oro: *hesitates*

Sakumo: You can do it Lovely.

Oro: *pulls Sakumo in my his pants wasit and then kiss him on the lips* There it is done.

Sakumo: *froze*

Me: 3.... 2..... 1... And

Sakumo: You got to be f*cking kidding me!

Kabuto: *laughs* 

Sakumo: You knew I was going to react and you made me promise not to. Unfair I tell you. Just watch yourself tomorrow. You didn't put a limit so watch when midnight hit today.

Rogu: And I oop-

Oro: Help me I'm gonna die tomorrow.

Yamato: I am so confused with this family.

So in 2 hours Oro is going to get the revenge of a lifetime. Me and my siblings are currently in a hotel =)

Regards;

Devilish Mitsuki


	41. Friday, February 5th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humour me a bit, plz

Dear Dairy;

So, I am laughing hysterically at the moment as I write this to you because my parent threw some hands an Otsutsuki today. So we were going to a Konoha stadium because we were going to have a playful sparing match with adults and children in separate competitions. And during the fight with Me and this kid from the Hidden Mist Village, and this portal opened and seriously everybody was on edge because like seriously another attack during a fighting match. Naruto was literally looking like he wanted to just walk away from all this. And is I remember correctly his name was Urashiki Otsutsuki. Literally came threw the portal saying he wanted revenge only to have Oro and Sakumo pulled up on him immediately. Yamato looked me in a wooden cell out of not wanting my sage mode to be taken again. 

Lord Kazekage: Not this shit again.

Urashiki: Who are you two? Get out of my way before I beat you to a pulp.

Sakumo: Where you the one that took that kid's sage mode before? *point to me*

Urashiki: And what if I did? That kid shouldn't have something so powerful on him. It is in good hands now though.

Orochimaru: Say less *punches Urashiki in the face*

Lord First: Give him a right, then a left. Another right.

Elder Madara: If you want some of my chakra I will help you.

Boruto: Kick him in the balls.

Shikamaru: Just don't cause too much damage.

Inojin: He had it coming, he had coming, he only has himself to blame. *sings*

Lord Tsuchikage: No no no, let him up let him up at least give him a chance to attack like. You going for the man's life.

Urashiki: *send a chakra blast at Sakumo*

Orochimaru: *absorbs it then teleports infront of Urashiki. Blasting it in his face*

Deidara: He need some milk.

Kisame: He needs a life.

Sakumo: *pins him Urashiki down* Give it.

Lady Mito: Better give the correct on our he will use his White Chakra on you.

Urashiki: *gives back the piece of sage mode he took*

Me: *swallows it* Yeah, I got back my full sage mode.

Orochimaru: Get out.

Urashiki: *pretends to leave only to turn and send a meteorite strike on us*

Lord Seventh and Lord Fifth: *tailed beast bomb blast them away*

Lady Kushina: Should haven't have done that, now we all on your ass.

I never say someone trying to fight like close to 50 different people at the same time and that says a lot cause the only person my parent caught doing that was Elder Madara. In the end Ursshiki went back through the portal because he said it was took much chakra wasted on low-lifes. But at least I got my my full sgae mode back. Yeah! =)

Regards;

Sage Mode Mitsuki


	42. Saturday, February 6th 2021

Dear Diary;

So today, we all collectively are going to be sent to therapy tomorrow. Because of what we were talking about in the Mission Log office today. So me and my friends and I were called to a meeting with the Hokages, but let me give you some contents real quick: jounins and chuuins were having meetings back to back with the Hokages to the point Oro, Sakumo, Kakashi and Yamato were busier than usual. So we all were talking and I don't know how our mind landed on war.

Boruto: Supposed its the Next war. The Fifth Great Ninja War.

Shikadai: I hope, the hope not too much energy to waste on that type of battlefield.

Chouchou: But no cap bruh, suppose it is an actual war.

Inojin: I dibs on using a machine gun.

Iwabee: I heard they have these things call Tanks that can nuke someone from a far away.

Denki: He ain't tripping though, I heard konoha has like 6 nuclear missile at their disposal.

Mitsuki: Imagine a nuclear war bruh. My parent would have a fun time with that.

Sarada: Saying this from now, if yall die, I will find either Mitsuki's parent or brother to resurrect yall butts and kill you myself.

Metal Lee: not Sarada choosing violence,

Boruto: Violence was never an option, it's the solution.

Inojin: Say yes to war crime.

Iwabee: No cap, I low key feel like die.

Shikadai: Honestly same.

Denki: Why do I feel like if there is a war, they won't let us participate on the front lines.

Mitsuki: I am built for anything so I don't care. I will literally run to Death's door without hesitation.

Chouchou: I have an idea, how about we help the enemies into Konoha so we have no choice but to fight.

Sarada: Solid plan but how we do that?

Metal lee: Shikadai?

Shikadai: Already on it.

Mitsuki: I will bring scrolls from my parents lab to help. I am sure it ain't that hard to revive the dead.

Boruto: Omg yes, War crime and Dead People!!!!

Inojin: In the end we all die so why not make it come quicker.

Iwabee: When you saving the world from overpopulation.

Chouchou: Group Suicide!

Sarada: Say less.

When we were finished with out conversation we were met with stares, kunais, katanas and I think I say someone holding up a cross at us. It turned out the Jounins and Chuunins were just talking about the recent Otsutsuki events and how they can prevent them. All we were going to do what be briefed on an escort mission of a Daimyo's daughter from on Fire Country to Stone Country. Whoops =P

Regards;

War criminal Mitsuki


	43. Sunday, February 7th 2021

Dear Diary;

So I never realized how sickly my parent is til I saw them laying on the ground unconscious. Sent both me and Rogu into a panic attack with a scream that woke up the entire house. Me will my dumb butt screaming, "Orochimaru is deado." (African accent maybe the Nigeria region). I never seen Dad ran so fast in my life- it literally said speed. but alas Oro wasn't dead more like recharging their body in a way that cause them to fall asleep. When checking Oro's body he didn't have any bruises or swells but was not waking up. Turns out he was deficient in iron so we shut down because of the dizziness. When Oro woke up they didn't hear the end of it from Aunty Tsunade about, "I swear to Lord kami, I caught you unhealthy again I will stuff the medicine and food down your throat so quickly you will end up sh*tting it out the same time." Oro didn't like being man-handled so they obeyed immediately.

Regards;

Worrisome Mitsuki


	44. Monday, February 8th 2021

Dear Dairy;

So guess who will be apart of a fashion show this Friday. Sarada, Boruto and I were given a C-rank mission to go to this fashion show in the Fire Nation Capital and prevent a criminal from sabotaging the event. On our way back we were eating lunch with the others about it and Cho-cho got the brilliant idea to have a fashion show. After some careful string pulling and begging, we have on week to two days to create designs for ourselves and our immediate family to wear. Then give it to the seamstresses we were assigned to and by the end of the week we were to have everything ready. It might happen Saturday but who are we to know, might end up on Sunday. But I can't wait to design the clothes my family going to where because they will be age appropriate but they not gonna look any and anyway.

Regards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	45. Tuesday, February 9th 2021

Dear Diary;

So I never knew that we had to hide our designs because there are some people that got no idea how to design clothing so I have to make sure I am at home when I am designing my clothes. I have only completed Kakashi's designs and Kabuto's. I think I might put Oro in a dress, Dad I think imma make his chest show a bit even though he more of a UWU man. Rogu is going to be hard to design worse Yamato. Deidara says he is going to dress himself, I just hope it ain't everywhere like last time. For myself, I think I might do a Lolita yukata. But I have to redo Dad's because Boruto took mine while I was at the diner.

Regards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	46. Wednesday, February 10th 2021

Dear Diary;

I'm screaming because I may have completed all the designs except mine and Oro's which I am surprised about- I know my parent's aesthetic but it is still hard. I am more nervous that the others have started creating their pieces already like omg I am behind. Well not as behind as Boruto he can't draw to save his life that the seamstresses and tailors were confused by his designs. But at least Kakashi's and Yamato's ones are starting first since they are the simplest designs. I didn't want them to be something they weren't so I had to go easy on them. But I still made them big, just hope they don't hate me for it.

Regards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	47. Birthday Special: February 10th 2021

Dear Diary;

I am literally laughing at the practice model session the Uchihas are having. So we weren't going to only allow Sasuka, Sakura and Sarada model in that fashion show. Oh no we were going all out. We were going according to Obito "BALLS DEEP" into this without hesitation. To the point we influenced other families to go outside their immediate families and invite other family to model in the fashion show. Somehow Sarada's friends idea went out and not most of Konaha wants it to be a whole event to the point it reached other nations. So that fashion show is going to be huge and I am all for it. 10% without fail especially with how Sarada is yelling at Madara to not make his funny faces and to Sasuke to stop being stiff. Anyways got to go, Sarada is yelling at us to stop slacking off. To be honest this was the best birthday of my life, well that was if Madara didn't start it off by yetting me into the Koi pond this morning.

Regards;

Birthday Boy Izuna


	48. Birthday Special: February 10th 2021

Dear Diary;

Surprisingly enough, the Uchiha drama never cease to exist, why are Uchihas so dramatic I do not know. Let me just say it's in the genes and thats it cause i didn't know the Uchihas were so talkative to the point we have sp many people coming to Konoha again because of this huge fashion show like who know. Although I want to redesign the suit Sarada gave me, there isn't much colour. Rin says I look good do if she says I am might as well believe her for now. The cake Izuna and I had to share was literally three tiers tall but we struggled for the top piece to the point Madara just took it at yeeted through the window. Well at least somehow Chouji was passing by and caught it. Madara gave it to him just to spite me and Uncle Izuna. The old hag needs to take a chill pill, might ask his husband for it later but for now it's cake time.

Regards;

Cake Boy Obito


	49. Thursday, February 11th 2021

Dear Diary;

In all honest with the way the Uchihas are going I am surprised they are on track according to Sarada. So it seems like all the major families of all the great nations are apart of this little fiasco of an event. So I have finished even my design for the fashion show and had to hire another tailor because the two we had were and still are overwhelmed with the new additions of people. Konoha, Suna and the Sound Village are all donating all their resources to this. I wonder how the fashion industry feels that a bunch of teenagers created more excitement than they will ever in their entire career. The power my friends and I hold.

Regards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	50. Friday, February 12th 2021

Dear Diary;

So it is official, I am literally not cut out to be a fashion designer but who because no one in my family has a sense of fashion. In Boruto's family he got Lady Hinata and Lady Kushina. In Sarada she has Aunty Sakura and Uncle Izuna. In Cho-cho, she has her mother. in Shikadai he has Aunty Temari. In the Senju clan they have Lord Second and Lady Mito. Like they are luckily they aint the only ones in this haul. Because Dad has the fashion sense of a Native Land Tribe ( cute but not the theme I am going for), Oro has the fashion sense of a depressed pigeon, Kabuto a shy school boy, Kakashi and overgrown weed, Yamato a bland simple guy, Rogu a bad boy and Deidara I swear he is a femboy by heart. So many choices and I want to go old style for my designs. When tomorrow come. If this doesn't go well just throw me into the Forest of Death and leave me to suffer.

Regards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	51. Saturday, February 13th 2021

Dear Dairy;

Omg thank Kami thats the rain fell today. So now they have to move the fashion show to tomorrow and make it indoors. Actually me and my friends were all releaved because we got our final clothing late and that would have been sad to have a fashion show with no clothes to show off. According to Sarada, Elder Madara's clothing too a while because he wanted it in a specific fabric which was all the way in Stone Country. Oro's dress to long because of the adjustment to their fluctuating weight. Boruto was late because he forgot to tell the seamstress the due date for the clothing. Dumb, dumb af. 

Regards

Fashion Designer Mitsuki


	52. Sunday, February 14th 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the fashion designers of these clothing and to the artists that have drawn these pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pretend they are in their suits, because I wanted it to be diverse.

Dear Diary;

When I say the fashion show was brilliant that would be an understatement. When I tell you everyone pulled up, everyone pulled up with so much drip it flooded the ballroom we were using as a make-shift fashion run way. Like I have pictures cause no way I am not sharing these with you.

Senju Family:

Senju Hashirama (my man didn't hesitate to walk down the run way, he knew left no crumbs)

Senju Mito (Ma'am came on and set the standards for the rest of the night. Like she set the stage you try reach it.

Princess Tsunade (She went on and said f*ck gender stereotypes)

Senju Nawaki (boy stole everyones heart with his suit like hello look at me.)

Senju Tobirama (Hide your wife, hide your husband and hide your kids- he gonna steal everybody)

Uchiha Family:

Uchiha Madara (came on stage looking with a coat on then threw it off giving everyone a heart attack, i swear I heard someone shout Daddy)

Uchiha Izuna (walked on that stage like a bad b*tch. Acted like he owned the place)

Uchiha Obito (seriously came on stage to give people a heart attack, thats it)

Uchiha Shisui (come on guys, I am in a league different from yall he said)

Uchiha Itachi (he brought a whole a*s chair on the stage just to show off)

Uchiha Sasuke (Might start an Uchiha worship cult not gonna lie)

Haruno Sakura (please step on me)

Uchiha Sarada (my friend said she was the cutey of the family and it was on period)

Uzumaki Family:

Uzumaki Kushina (Red was hers and she owned it)

Namikaze Minato (man looked more cute than hot to be honest but I ain't complaining)

Uzumaki Naruto (Made me choke on my saliva Lord Seventh)

Uzumaki Boruto (some how managed to pull off the colours, Boruto I may be your friend and all but the colours)

Hyuga Hinata (Drip was always an option for her)

Uzumaki Himawari (precious, thats it)

Nara Family:

Nara Shikamaru (Chill, the amount of drip in this place is immaculate)

Nara Shikadai (bruh pulled up and said I am going on vacation after this)

Temari (she said style was always the option)

Kankuro (he does fit the semi-formal is key)

Yamanaka Family:

Sai and Ino came on together and went two rounds for each of them. Sir, ma'am why break norms)

Yamanaka Inojin (first time I am seeing him not dress up like he from the ghetto)

Akamichi Family:

Akamichi Chouji (he said plus size or not a still look good)

Karui (Miss ma'am, hello there. I like your dress and your style)

Akamichi Chocho (made me fall in love again, my mouth equal loudest when she came on)

Lee family:

Rock Lee (I bet you Gaara was the one to design his clothes)

Metal Lee ( I saw the confidence boost in that outfit of his)

Gaara (Lord Kazekage please if you can let me worship you)

Shinki (I swear I am loyal to Chocho 100% but steam punk Shinki making me feel some type of way)

Hyuga Family: 

Hyuga Neji (sir it is a crime to look that good please stop it)

Tenten (if I got in a fight will her, I would let her win)

Kaminarimon Family:

Denki (we always liked our boys soft)

Yuino Family: 

Iwabee (Chill, my girlfriend here)

Hatake and Snake Family (gotta leave my family for last)

Hatake Sakumo (you should have seen his back muscles chef's kiss)

Mitsuki (seriously I look cute in anything)

Rogu (my brother ate that shit and left no crumbs)

Orochimaru (I made everyone gasp like hello my parent is gorgeous)

Hatake Kakashi (making me feel really glad he my brother)

Kabuto (he went for a bad boy look at I swear I felt conflicted)

Yamato ( my brother made that white suit look like a luxury) 

Deidara (seriously I can't say anything, the kimono look good on him)

Others came too but they were not really important in my book. Sorry not sorry. It was a good fashion show either way, but I think my family won even though in the end everyone was a winner. 

Regards;

Fashion Designer and Model Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who you think won the fashion show?


	53. Birthday Special: February 14th 2021

Dear Diary;

I really enjoyed the fashion show birthday I had, even if I wasn't the center of attention for long, I loved the dress my daughter gifted me. It was a beautiful knee-high green riffle dress. I love my daughter so much she knows I love these types of dresses. My husband took us out after and we enjoyed a spa day after, this is becoming the best day of my life.

Regards;

Birthday Karui


	54. Monday, February 15th 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Fashion Show: Also once again I don't know the characters, or the art work, or clothing. Credits to there respected artists

Dear Diary;

So I can't believe what me and my friends got ourselves into. So today we end up having to go another fashion show we didn't plan on our own. It was actually others that missed the fashion show from yesterday coming today. They told us to wear the same clothing we did the fashion show yesterday but we were going to be in the audience instead. We were placed in front row so omg we were going to be in the view of camera. And I thought the amount of camera flashes in my face when I was on the runway.

Kurama: (Mans cam out of Naruto transformed into a human just to show off his figure, like not me simping for a tailed beast)

Jiraiya (My man said what's up)

Konan (Angel thats it)

Nahura Rin (Yes, she was sparkling)

Kakuzu (I will literally donate my heart to him, without hesitation)

Might Guy (Kakashi helped him down the run away but I think Guy was just enjoying himself)

Hidan (First time I see this man look remotely sophisticated)

Kisame (We always stan a soft daddy shark)

Zetsu (pulled up for the whole squad)

Hiruzen (grandpa Hiruzen said just because I am old doesn't mean I don't got swag)

Sasori (literally said Niko Niko Neeee B*tch)

Asuma (and he still smoking even on the runway)

Yahiko (brilliant)

Nagato (literally said suit is not my style)

Kurenai (looking beautiful)

Iruka (Principal said I am your superior)

Haku (Kimono looks so good on him)

Zabuza (man was good looking)

Suigetsu ( Uncle finally looking decent with that fashion choice)

Karin (Bet Aunty still after Sasuke's a*s)

Kiba (Alright school boy style I see you)

Shino (sensei looking a bit too young over on stage)

Konohamaru (I know me, Boruto and Sarada felt conflicted with sensei after this stunt)

Hanabi (Hey calm down, Konohamaru sensei is here)

Moegi (hello, yes I would like to file a complaint for a teacher looking so young thank you)

Udon (Sir please put on back your glasses and go back to being the soft man you were before. I swear I say Denki faint)

Jirobo *pretend this is plus size* (Back... Back I say)

Kidomaru (No means no, not my parent's students looking good for the first in their life)

Sukon and Ukon (Not the earphone choker)

Tayuya (Ok so where is Sister Tayuya and what have you done with her)

Kimimaro (He lost a bet most definitely) 

Shizune (I still want to cook that pig, I don't know how that thing aint dead yet)

Killer Bee (Not the man ready to shot somebody)

Darui (..... *blinks* HOW!!)

Jugo (Uncle looks so good, it's making me cry)

Kawaki (ever just wanna punch a brat =3)

Kurotsuchi (beautiful)

Mei (Bet she used transformation jutsu)

Choujuro (he pull up in ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstyle)

Anko (aunty looking good)

But would you believe me if I tell you after Anko we weren't supposed to have anyone else until a portal opened and the Otsutsuki came through. I am not joking they pulled up and Asura took the mic and started speaking to everyone. You know how confused everyone was. ANd what made it worse was when their runway song was "I lLike It" by Carbi B. =')

Kaguya (we made sure to clap for her, nobody wants to die)

Asura (Mafia it is)

Indra (no man got no right to be looking that good)

Toneri (my clone doing it again)

Kinshiki (wait his face can actually do that?)

Urashiki (wait a damn minute, who he trying to thirst trap?)

Momoshiki (for the first time in forever, he actually look decent)

Isshiki (>.> i shouldn't be simping for the damn otsutsuki clan)

Hamura (cute, be my uncle)

Hagoromo (an old man shouldn't be looking this good)

Then they just got up and stood in front of us before shouting how better at modelling they were before just leaving the same way they came. Like thats just disrespectful to a whole other level. But it was still a good fashion show.

Reards;

Fashion Designer Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who won this time?


End file.
